Nasib Seorang Sakura
by unesa-chan
Summary: Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan awal pertemuanku dengan tukang suruh sepertimu?/ Dan bagaimana bisa aku melupakan gadis bodoh yang suka salah menarik lengan orang lain sepertimu huh?/Summary ngga jelas, silahkan langsung baca aja :3 Mind to review?


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Aku menarik dasi tersebut dengan semangat membara. Saking semangatnya lelaki berambut raven tersebut terlihat hampir saja tercekik akibat ulahku.

"Uhuk Sakura.."

"_Ne?_ Ah maaf Sasuke kun," kataku buru-buru melonggarkan dasi bergaris putih tersebut. Melihat wajah 'hampir tercekik' nya tadi benar-benar hiburan di pagi hari untukku.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanyanya penuh selidik saat memergokiku sedang terkikik.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya pelan. "Hhh ayolah Sakura, ini masih pagi. Sepertinya penyakit _lemot _mu itu sedang kambuh ya?" katanya seraya menyentil jidatku pelan.

"Awww sakit!" ringisku. Ia hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku masih terdiam di tempatku sambil menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu. Bahkan hanya melihat punggungnya saja, dapat membuat jantungku berdesir hebat. Pesona yang luar biasa dari seorang Uchiha. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah ku.

"Kau mau kutinggal, Sakura?"

Sebuah senyum tersungging manis di bibir ku. Setengah berlari aku menghampirinya. Kemudian kupeluk lengan kekar itu erat-erat.

"Mana mungkin kau meninggalkanku? Aku dinas sehari saja kau sudah uring-uringan," cibirku.

Kemudian ia tertawa renyah. Tawa langka dari seorang Uchiha yang hanya ia tujukan pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya, Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kita berjalan kaki? Memangnya mobil kita sedang kehabisan bahan bakar?"

"Aku sedang ingin berjalan kaki Sakura. Lagipula, lihat sisi positifnya. Kita dapat menikmati udara di pagi hari."

"Ck. Bilang saja kau sedang rindu padaku kan, karena 2 hari yang lalu aku pergi ke luar kota?"

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Lihat, ada yang menjual komik."

"Mana ada yang menjual komik pagi buta seperti ini Sasuke kun."

Seolah tak mengindahkan seruanku, Sasuke tetap menarikku untuk mendekati etalase sebuah toko buku. Beberapa volume komik yang berjudul 'Naruto' terpajang lengkap disana.

"Wiihh sepertinya komik si Naruto _baka_ itu benar-benar laris ya," ucapku takjub.

"Hn sepertinya _dobe_ sudah kaya sekarang. Ah ya, aku jadi ingat masa-masa kuliah dulu. Apa kau tak ingat awal pertemuan kita?"

**Flashback On**

"_Naruto!" teriakku sambil menepuk pundak seorang lelaki berambut oranye itu keras-keras. Sontak hal itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Bahkan aku melihatnya hampir terjungkal dari bangku kantin._

"_Dasar baka! Kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung, Sakura-chan!" gerutunya. Aku malah tertawa melihat wajah kesalnya itu._

"_Sedang apa?"_

"_Hei! Kau ini bukannya minta maaf dulu padaku! Memangnya kau tak merasa bersalah?"_

"_Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanyaku dengan polosnya. Naruto terlihat sangat depresi dan menepuk jidatnya pelan._

"_Ckckck Sakura, Sakura. Aku baru tahu ada anak teknik sipil yang lemotnya kelewat akut sepertimu. Mangkanya jangan kebanyakan mengerjakan soal matematika."_

"_Apa hubungannya, bodoh. Kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau sedang apa?"_

"_Memangnya kau tak bisa lihat huh? Aku sedang membuat sketsa untuk komikku. Ckckck sepertinya matamu akan bertambah menjadi 6."_

"_Apa kau bilang?! Terima ini!" kataku sambil menjitak kepala nanasnya itu._

"_Aduh! Sakit Sakura chan! Aku kan hanya bercanda.. jangan marah lagi ya?"_

"_Huh," kataku sambil berpura-pura membuang wajahku._

"_Mmm bagaimana kalau kau kupinjamkan salinan pertama komikku?"_

"_Serius?" tanyaku dengan wajah berbinar._

_Naruuto mengangguk mantap. "Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang membacanya. Bagaimana?"_

_Tanpa babibu lagi, langsung kuambil komik yang ada di tangannya itu dan membacanya dengan serius._

"_Sudah dulu ya, Sakura. Kelasku akan segera dimulai. Dah~"_

"_Tunggu," kataku seraya menarik sebuah tangan. "Kau itu berlagak rajin, Naruto. Sesekali membolos saja dan temani aku disini," kataku tanpa menatap sosok itu. Aku masih sibuk membaca komik bersampul hijau itu._

_Tak kunjung mendapat respon, akhirnya aku memaksanya untuk duduk di sebelahku. "Mau sampai kapan berdiri terus? Memangnya kau tak lelah? Nah, begitu dong. Kan tak ada salahnya membolos sehari."_

_Setelah itu tak ada percakapan diantara kami berdua. Memang agak mengherankan bagiku jika seorang Naruto tak berisik seperti biasanya. Tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Aku masih fokus pada komik pemberian Naruto._

_Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit aku melahap habis isi komik itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali meminum jus mangga pesananku tadi._

"_Naruto, komikmu ini bagus se- hee? Siapa kau?" tanyaku pada sosok berwajah rupawan namun terkesan datar, yang kini duduk disampingku._

"_Naruto?" tanyaku takut-takut._

_Ia hanya mendecih kesal sambil melemparkan tatapan mengejeknya. "Apa sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, aku akan pergi."_

"_Ng eh? Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tinggal?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal saat melihat tatapannya yang sangat menjengkelkannya itu. _

_Ia hanya tertawa mengejek. "Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk duduk disini dan menemanimu."_

"_Tidak! Aku tadi kan menyuruh- jangan bilang tadi aku salah tarik tangan eh?"_

"_Ckck dasar gadis pink aneh."_

"_Hei! Aku tidak aneh!"_

_Seolah tak mempedulikanku ia segera berbalik dan beranjak pergi. "Ah ya, karena tadi kau telah menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, sekarang gantian giliranku. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Besok kau harus menemaniku. Aku akan menemuimu disini. Dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur, pinky!"_

_Aku mendengus menatap kepergiannya. Apa-apaan dia? Dasar tukang suruh._

**Flashback Off**

Aku mendengus pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan awal pertemuanku dengan tukang suruh sepertimu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Dan bagaimana bisa aku melupakan gadis bodoh yang suka salah menarik lengan orang lain sepertimu huh?"

"Hei! Aku ini bukan gadis bodoh!"

"Bukan bodoh, hanya _baka_," serunya seraya menyentil dahi lebarku.

"Sakit, Sasuke kun," ringisku sembari mengelus bekas sentilannya tadi.

"Dan dengan rambut _pink_ mencolok serta dahi lebarnya tentu saja," kekehnya.

"Sasuke kun!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah membuat sketsanya?"

"Ya, ini," kata seorang lelaki bermata _jade_ itu. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berukuran cukup besar. Aku mengamati sketsa tersebut dengan teliti."

"Aku sudah men-_design _atapnya. Kurasa yang ini lebih menarik daripada _design_ awal," lanjutnya.

"Hmm aku setuju dengan mu. Ah iya, ini perhitungan awalku," kataku seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada lelaki itu.

"Aku juga sudah memperkirakan beban yang akan ditanggung. Dan ya, kurasa _design_ akhir mu dapat menyeimbangkan beban tersebut. Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?"

Lelaki yang kupanggil Gaara itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah, aku tak mengerti dengan perhitungan rumit seperti ini. Kuserahkan saja padamu."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" gerutuku.

Ia kembali terkekeh. "Ya pokoknya kuserahkan padamu. Kau kan 'anak sipil' yang bisa kuandalkan."

"Aku memang selalu bisa diandalkan," ujarku bangga.

"Terima kasih banyak a-nak-ar-si-tek-tur."

"Hei, bibirmu jelek sekali kalau ditekuk seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan siang?"

"Hmm akan kupikiran," kataku seraya mengelus-elus dagu-yang-seakan-akan- berambut-panjang-itu. Yah, terkadang imajinasiku memang melebihi batas normal..

"Baiklah! Lumayan juga kan mengurangi biaya makan siangku."

"Ckckck dasar istri perhitungan."

Aku mencibir padanya. Saat kami akan meninggalkan tempat rekonstruksi tersebut, tiba-tiba ada yang menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Apa yang-"

"Aku pinjam Sakura," kata suara baritone tersebut.

"Sasuke kun?"

"Siang ini kami ada acara makan siang bersama," katanya sambil tersenyum kepada Gaara.

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulutku kembali, namun Sasuke langsung menutupnya dengan kecupan singkat. Sontak hal itu membuatku kaget bercampur malu. Bagaimana tidak, kami melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini! Dan lagi di hadapan beberapa atasanku.

Rahang Gaara terlihat mengeras. Sorot matanya pun berubah menjadi tajam. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mari kita pergi, Sakura."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanyaku sambil berusaha memotong daging _steak_ yang kelewat keras ini.

"Hn," gumamnya pelan tanpa menatapku. Ia malah memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di luar restoran. Ingin rasanya aku mencolok kedua matanya dengan garpu yang sedang kupegang. Kalau saja aku terlalu sayang dan cinta padanya. Eh?

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Jika aku tahu kau akan memperlakukanku seperti ini, lebih baik aku pergi makan siang bersama Gaara saja."

Bagaikan sihir, setelah mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutku, Sasuke langsung menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku jutek.

"Tch. Terserah," katanya singkat lalu kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar.

Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke ini.. ah, sebaiknya harus kupastikan terlebih dahulu. Kemudian tersirat sebuah ide di pikiranku.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit melunak.

"Hn."

"Memangnya aku punya salah padamu?" pancingku.

"Hn."

"Tapi aku tak merasa sama sekali Sasuke kun. Apa kesalahanku ini sangatlah besar?"

"Hn."

"Apa semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Hn."

Hening. Tiba-tiba langsung hening. Dan... "Kau cemburu padaku? Hahahaha."

Seketika itu juga muncullah semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Walaupun samar, tapi aku cukup peka untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Jadi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa cemburu juga ya? Hahahaha."

"Tsk. Kau berisik sekali Sakura," katanya dengan wajah yang masih sedikit memerah.

"Hahaha oke oke akan kuperjelas. Jadi itu alasannya kau menciumku tiba-tiba di depan semua orang, khususnya Gaara? Untuk memberitahukan kepada semua orang bahwa aku ini milikmu?"

"Hn."

"Wow, aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha sepertimu dapat melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau sudah tak memikirkan harga dirimu eh?"

"Menikah denganmu saja sudah membuatku kehilangan harga diri, Sakura."

"Ya aku tahu- APA?! MAKSUDMU, AKU INI MURAH BEGITU?!"

Kini giliran ia yang tertawa geli. Aku hanya mendengus sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" kataku dengan nada jutek.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat cantik jika sedang marah. Terlebih bibirmu itu. Terlihat sangat... s_exy_."

Blush.

Oke, dapat dipastikan kini wajahku benar-benar me-me-rah. Atau lebih tepatnya sangat merah. Ia kembali terkekeh melihat respon yang kuberikan terhadap 'gombalannya' itu. Yang ia tahu, bahwa hal itu berhasil.

"Aku pergi!" kataku kesal. Aku segera meninggalkan meja tersebut, namun pergelangan tanganku di tahan oleh nya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja mau kembali ke tempat kerjaku bodoh! Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Ayolah, temani aku sebentar lagi."

"Permintaan ditolak."

Dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung menarikku dalam pangkuannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dekapannya? Atau yah apalah itu namanya. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk meredam detak jantung dan semburat merah di pipiku, hingga tak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke kun? Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Kini semua orang di restoran itu menatap kami berdua dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Tapi sepertinya didominasi dengan pandangan iri.

"Sasuke kun," pintaku dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Hampir saja hembusan nafasnya membuatku terlena.

"Ini adalah hukuman buatmu, Sakura."

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. "Memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Pertama, kau sudah berhasil membuatku cemburu. Dan yang kedua, kau salah mengartikan ucapanku."

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"Tadi saat aku mengatakan padamu untuk menemaniku, itu bukanlah permintaan. Melainkan perintah," kata Sasuke disertai seringaian khas nya. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku merinding.

"Mmm baiklah. Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke kun. Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku ya ya ya. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Ada proyek besar yang harus terselesaikan bulan depan."

Bukannya melepaskan, ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ng Sasuke kun?"

"Dan kesalahanmu yang ketiga adalah, menolak perintahku. Nah, sekarang terimalah akibatnya," katanya sambil menciumi tengkukku.

"Eh? Tunggu-"

Cup

"Jangan di-"

Cup

Ah sudahlah. Percuma saja aku melawan. Toh, semua itu akan sia-sia. Sepertinya nasibku benar-benar ada di tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

-Selesai-

Akhirnya bisa nge post juga! Yuhuuuu~ xD Hahaha *tawa bahagia author* Oke siip disini Sasuke nya terlihat err manis kah? Yah, walaupun ia terlihat agak err bokep? Hahaha xD tapi sudahlah~ Selamat menikmati karya ini! Semoga kalian suka :3 Jangan lupa review ya~! Salam author :*


End file.
